I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Wakeup-on-LAN or Sleep-on-LAN controlling in a Local Area Network (LAN).
II. Description of the Prior Art
Wakeup-on-LAN can wake up a computer or a NAS (Network Attached Storage) when the computer or the NAS is in a sleeping mode for saving power. However, it is not easy to wake up the computer or the NAS through the Internet or routers because the computer or the NAS only has limited L2 networking capability during the sleeping mode.
Therefore, what is needed is an effective and efficient way to perform Wakeup-on-LAN through the Internet.